1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines of the turbine type, more particularly relating to such an engine having coaxially mounted components.
2. Prior Art
Turbine-type internal combustion engines have been disclosed in the art. Generally they comprise individually mounted and operated compressors, combustion chambers, and turbines. Such engines are very expensive and complicated, lack desired efficiency and require many moving parts.